


the balance book [podfic]

by Athelred (TheLatePapers)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda, Lots of internal monologue, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLatePapers/pseuds/Athelred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh keeps a totally manly diary, everyone learns some things, and everyone pays a price</p>
<p>story by coldmackerel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the balance book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995502) by [coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmackerel/pseuds/coldmackerel). 



> many thanks to coldmackerel for allowing me to podfic their wonderful fic!
> 
> also i credited myself incorrectly in the recording and then screwed up how i saved it so to change it would have been an enormous irritating process. so i am both athelred and anne katherine, but am working as athelred for this.

**Music:**

"The Cascades" by Fleet Foxes from Helplessness Blues

 

**Length:**

17 minutes and 31 seconds

 

**Streaming:**

 

**Hosted[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4uhybrvmooem7va/The%20Balance%20Book%20Ch1%20Rough%20Mix%202.mp3?dl=0) **

 

**Special thanks to**

mycarbondate for beta listening

and

the_dragongirl for fielding frantic podficcing questions

 


	2. lock your windows, kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seriously, lock your windows

**Music:**

"The Cascades" by Fleet Foxes from Helplessness Blues

 

**Length:**

25 minutes and 2 seconds

 

**Streaming:**

 

**Hosted[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2qnedbm3nyb36a3/chapter%202%20final%20edit.mp3?dl=0) **

 

**Special thanks to**

mycarbondate for beta listening

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going up a lot later than I wanted it to, but it's actually been recorded for almost two weeks so that counts for something? Maybe? Not at all?
> 
> Next chapter will not be up until after I have finished finals and crossed from one coast to the other, so sometime shortly before Christmas, probably. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented, it is greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't precisely as polished as i would like, but this is a learning experience so.
> 
> i'm tentatively planning to release a new chapter every friday or saturday. we'll see how that works out.


End file.
